


Hunting Season [ART]

by selecasharp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Gen, Injured Dean, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selecasharp/pseuds/selecasharp
Summary: Balder12wrote the fic, inspired by my art prompt! The fic is on AO3here.The Winchesters hunt a mysterious monster in the North Carolina mountains, but a previous case isn't done with them yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Balder12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balder12/gifts).



> My art (most of it) for my second prompt on the SPN-J2 Reverse Bang on Livejournal. Hand-drawn with pencil, inked, and then colored in photoshop. If you'd like to see the evolution of the steps (pencil sketch and the inked lineart), visit my [Livejournal post](http://teashopmuses.livejournal.com/100307.html) Also crossposted to [Tumblr](http://selecasharp.tumblr.com/post/157960957694/my-art-most-of-it-for-my-second-prompt-on-the).
> 
> Quotations from the story included (because it's AWESOME), which means spoilers for it. :)

  
**ORIGINAL PROMPT**

Click on it to see it larger. 

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/208458/208458_original.jpg)

 

**BANNERS**  


All of these are made from larger pieces below. My favorites are the first one and the last one, though the last one gets to be the main banner elsewhere. ^^

  


 

**COLORED ART**  


Click on any of the below to see it larger.

Quotations from the story included (because it's AWESOME), which means spoilers for it. :) I didn't alter the original prompt in anyway but I'm putting it to go with the relevant quotation - we did a great job matching up. :D Oh, and that river in the first pic is totally the actual Cullasaja. ^^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/207410/207410_original.jpg)

_“You can’t tell this to anyone at the Sheriff’s Office. They hear this and it’ll end my career.” Dean and Sam both nodded in agreement, and she seemed to accept it. “My husband and I went canoeing one weekend about a month back on the Cullasaja. We were just coming around a bend in the river, and my husband had his head down, but I was looking straight ahead.” She paused, seeming to struggle with how to word what she had to say next. “Something was standing on the shore. It was up on two legs, but it wasn’t a man. Wasn’t any goddamn bear either. It was . . .” she paused, eyeing them, like she was trying to gauge their reaction._

_“We believe you,” Dean said. “We just want to help.”_

_“It had scales.” She laughed a little. “It was totally covered in green scales, and it had these yellow eyes, like the devil. It was shaped like a man, but it wasn’t human. And it wasn’t some high school kid playing a prank, either. The sun was as bright out as it is right now, and I was no more than forty feet away. It wasn’t a costume. I swear it looked right at me before it darted off into the woods.”_

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/208137/208137_original.jpg)

_She pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and produced a neatly folded sheet of paper from the billfold. She handed it to Dean. It was a sketch of an impossibly tall, lanky humanoid, almost skeletal in build, with a gaping jack o’lantern mouth full of razor sharp teeth._

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/208458/208458_original.jpg)

_The dining room, such as it was, had a wood plank table and a couple of stools, lit by a clunky metal chandelier filled with cheap-looking electric candles. It had a good view of the woods through a pair of sliding glass doors, though, and an empty corkboard on the back wall that seemed designed for vacation pictures. By the time Dean came back from a beer run, Sam had pinned up photos and news clippings related to the case, with Deputy Dubanowski’s drawing prominently displayed at the top._

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/211165/211165_original.jpg)

_At 2am the sound of glass breaking woke Dean from a dead sleep. Dean tucked the gun under his pillow into the waistband of the jeans he’d been sleeping in, and slipped out the door of his bedroom, still barefoot. He nearly slammed into Sam, who was running down the hall in sweatpants and an unbuttoned flannel shirt, brandishing a shotgun. Dean nodded toward the dining room, where the sound had come from, and they moved toward it together._

_The sliding glass doors had been shattered inward from top to bottom, and dead leaves were skittering across the cabin floor._

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/210629/210629_original.jpg)

_“Do you know how our ancestors hunted?” Allison asked after a minute of silence. Her position had changed again._

_“Do I care?” Dean wanted to keep her talking, but he was also pissed. His neck was throbbing dully in the cold air, and he felt the gray edge of light-headedness creeping in on his vision. Goddamn vampires, always chewing on necks._

_“You should,” she said. “You’re a hunter yourself.” She was nearby, but he couldn’t hear her steps over the steady thud of the adroanzi’s feet and the throb of his own heart. “They’d wound an animal,” she went on when Dean didn’t answer, “and follow it across the plains for hours. They’d stand back and watch it bleed out until it was too weak to put up a fight, and then finish it off. No danger, just patience. I admire their persistence.”_

_Dean didn’t bother to respond. He felt his way forward cautiously, checking the area ahead with the tip of his toe before he took a step. It occurred to him that he could stop where he was. The adroanzi would never catch up to him, because that wasn’t its nature, and if Allison meant to attack she could do it whether he was walking or not. If he managed to stay upright until dawn the adroanzi would leave, and the odds would be at least slightly more in his favor. He pictured the three of them standing in a silent row together in the dark, waiting for him to finish dying, and decided to keep walking._

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/206628/206628_original.jpg)

_“Come on, it’s hospital time.”_

_“I’m fine.” Dean slumped against Sam’s side. Going to the hospital sounded exhausting. “Can’t you just stitch me up?”_

_“Yeah, but I can’t give you a blood transfusion, and you’re obviously loopy.”_

_“You’re loopy,” Dean said against Sam’s shoulder._

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/selecasharp/1079873/209435/209435_original.jpg)

_“All right, all right, hospital, but then home,” Dean said, as Sam half-carried him toward the cabin._

_There was just enough light in the pre-dawn sky to see Sam smile. “Sounds good to me.”_


End file.
